


Miniature Armored Sea Dragons for Dinner

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outlaw Queen:  Regina introduces Robin to lobster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniature Armored Sea Dragons for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: one daring the other to eat something exotic.

"It looks… like a miniature dragon. Are you sure it's edible?" Robin said, moving the plate around to get a good look in the eyes of the lobster. He even moved his head down to eye level. "Is it always this color?"

Regina was amused and passed him a set of crackers for the shell. "No it turns that color in the boiling water. It's a local delicacy in this realm. You'll like it."

"You are amused," Robin looked up at her but was still on eye level with the strange beast.

"You are looking at it like it's about to attack you."

"You presented an armored sea dragon to me to eat. Have you ever eaten dragon?"

Regina said deadpan. "I try not to eat my friends, I have so few of them."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You are going to have to explain that to me sometime."

"Hmmm no, actually I'm not," She demonstrated with her own lobster. "You pick it up and twist like this… the tail is the best part…"

"I've eaten a lot of strange creatures of the forest before…" Robin poked the claws to make sure it was dead.

Regina started laughing and Robin looked up.

"Fish… you've never had shellfish."

"I've had fish before, m'lady. Just …."

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun introducing you to things." Regina laughed.

"And I'll let you if I get to hear that laugh more."

"Maybe… " She reached over and took a bit of the tale meat and dipped it in butter before offering it to him to eat. He took it from her hand and popped it in his mouth with a smile.

"The laughter might not be the only appealing thing about letting you introduce me to this world, Regina…"


End file.
